


Inhale 'Til Your Lungs Get Sore

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: “Do you celebrate Christmas?” isn’t the first thing Tetsurou expected to hear when he woke up, snuggled into his boyfriend’s arms. He blinks a couple of times, not sure how to process this information.“Christmas…” he scratches at the back of his head. “You mean that stuff with trees and stuff…”“Tetsurou…” Hisashi’s tone is that of a warning one.Or,A gift fic from TJ to Iris. xxx
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Inhale 'Til Your Lungs Get Sore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electric_stydiax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/gifts).



> MERRY CHRISTMAS AND/OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS!
> 
> Here's my Secret Santa gift for [Iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax) ! I love you, my dear spousie! xxx

“Do you celebrate Christmas?” isn’t the first thing Tetsurou expected to hear when he woke up, snuggled into his boyfriend’s arms. He blinks a couple of times, not sure how to process this information.

“Christmas…” he scratches at the back of his head. “You mean that stuff with trees and stuff…”

“Tetsurou…” Hisashi’s tone is that of a warning one.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Tetsurou nuzzles his face into his boyfriend’s chest. “My family never celebrated it, but my childhood best friend’s did! We had hot chocolate with marshmallows and stuff.”

“You make it sound like you don’t know the real spirit of Christmas,” Hisashi sighs. “Have you gone Christmas shopping for your friend before?”

“No, but—”

_Oh, that’s what you’re on about, Hisashi_ , Tetsurou purrs internally.

“If you wanted to go Christmas shopping, all you had to do was _ask_ ,” Tetsurou hums. “Were you too shy since this is our Christmas together?”

“Shut up,” Tetsurou,” Hisashi mumbles.

Tetsurou cackles as he rolls out of bed.

It’s been half a year since they moved in together, out of the college dorms, and it’s been… something. They celebrated Tetsurou’s birthday together but apart from that… they haven’t celebrated anything else together. He can understand why Hisashi, his darling boyfriend, could be a tad bit shy about stuff like this.

“We can go right now!” Tetsurou declares. “Unless you have something else in mind, kitten.”

“You can’t… you can’t expect my dick to have a different idea when you go around calling me ‘kitten’,” Hisashi’s face is bright red when Tetsurou looks up into that gorgeous face.

Happily, Tetsurou straddles his boyfriend’s lean waist, inviting him back onto their shared bed. He dips his head down until there’s only a thin layer of air separating the short distance between their lips.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Hisashi rasps out, his breath tickling Tetsurou’s lips.

“You can try to stop me,” Tetsurou cackles once more, then presses his lips against Hisashi’s.

When their tongues are added into the mix, he can taste the faintest trace of morning breath, but Tetsurou kisses and kisses and kisses his boyfriend until that taste is chased away. He moans into the kiss a bit as he ruts his hardening, briefs-clad cock against his boyfriend’s equally clad one.

“I think we’re almost out of lube,” Tetsurou sighs as he peels his body away from his boyfriend long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube, clicking his tongue ring against the back of his teeth.

“Can you not say it like we’re discussing groceries?” Hisashi groans.

“What? This is a very important thing to discuss!” he defends himself as he yanks Hisashi’s underwear off of him. “Look at your ass. It’s the best piece of ass I’ll ever see.”

“You sound awful lot like you’re going to spend the rest of your miserable life with me,” Hisashi snorts.

“Who knows?” he laughs, squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before prodding at the rim of his boyfriend’s hole with the warming tips.

The first finger is always for the show, they both know this. They both know that Hisashi is a naughty little kitten and can take up to three from the get go. Hell, they even tried fisting a few times.

“Tetsurou~ You’re being a tease again, dear,” Hisashi hisses. 

“Don’t be mad at me for trying to be a caring boyfriend!” Tetsurou huffs and takes his fingers out to come back with three, garnering a choked gasp from the other. “Did I find it?”

“What do you mean, ‘did I find it?’” Hisashi glowers at him. “You damn well know where it’s at.”

“I’m just making sure I didn’t forget overnight, ‘tis all, kitten,” he replies, aiming his fingertips towards the same angle. 

Hisashi’s breathing starts to get uneven as he reaches towards his high, and when he does, his inner walls clench around Tetsurou’s fingers in a delectable way. He keeps going at it even when Hisashi’s beautiful eyes are overflowing with tears.

“Sadist,” Hisashi accuses.

“And you know it~” Tetsurou pulls his fingers out to wipe them away on the sheets. “Can you still go for it, kitten?”

“Don’t underestimate me, Tetsurou,” Hisashi huffs.

Tetsurou hums as he dips his head down and scoots over until his face is level with his boyfriend’s hole. It’s gaping a bit, and leaking the lube they used just a little bit. He laps at the trickle of lube, moaning at the mango flavour, and delves his tongue in farther.

“Tet-Tetsurou…” Hisashi staggers out. “M’sensitive—”

“Don’t wanna dissatisfy me, now do you, Hisashi?” Tetsurou chides his boyfriend, tongue-tip flicking against the other’s rim. He enjoys hearing Hisashi’s little moan when the ball of his tongue ring brushes against the rim.

When Tetsurou got his tongue pierced, he didn’t think much of it. He just thought he’d look cool as fuck with a black metal bar going through his tongue. Now, after getting a boyfriend who apparently has a thing for his tongue ring… things definitely changed. He abuses this little fact about his boyfriend as much as he can, especially when they’re doing foreplay.

“Tetsurooouu,” Hisashi drawls out. “Please… I need your cock in me…”

“Do you?” Tetsurou pulls out, once more, to rasp his tongue against his boyfriend’s rim. “I think I like things how they are right now.”

“Please,” Hisashi starts to whine. “I need it, need it so bad…”

Tetsurou lets out a grunt of displeasure when he finds out that not only are they out of lube, but they’re also out of condoms. He rinses out his mouth with the leftover Pokari-sweat that is on the nightstand before kissing his boyfriend again. Hisashi kisses him back enthusiastically, moaning into the kiss.

“Tell me how much you want it, kitten,” Tetsurou whispers against Hisashi’s lips. “Tell me how much you want daddy’s cock, kitten…”

“Need it so much,” Hisashi whimpers. “I’m so fucking hard for daddy, ‘sn’t that enough for daddy?”

“It is, kitten,” Tetsurou squeezes more lube onto his hand and slathers it onto his cock. “I just wanted to make sure…”

When Tetsurou pushes in all the way to the hilt, Hisashi comes again, much to his surprise. He chuckles as he pulls out, only to slam back in. He creates a rapid, deep rhythm of this, getting Hisashi to harden again.

“I’m always in awe of your refractory system, or the lack of it, kitten,” Tetsurou purrs out as he thrusts into his boyfriend. “No matter how long I’ve been fucking you, you’re always. So. Hard.” Each word is accentuated by a harsher stroke, causing the other’s entire body to shake. “I love that about you so much, kitten…”

His kitten doesn't reply verbally. He just moans, mewls, and whines to let Tetsurou know just how much he’s enjoying this. He can feel his kitten clenching around his cock once more, to his surprise. It only takes a few more thrusts before they’re both spent.

“Asshole,” Hisashi calls out amiably.

“You still love me,” Tetsurou points out.

“Unfortunately,” Hisashi huffs. “Are we taking a quick shower _without_ a quickie before we head out?”

///

To comply to his lovely boyfriend’s demand, Tetsurou foregoes having another round of sex in the shower before they dress each other. Tetsurou isn’t surprised that he gets handed a black jacket, a leopard-print shirt, and black skinny jeans, topped by a grey beanie.

Tetsurou chose a beige trench coat, dark grey knit-sweater, and black skinny jeans for his boyfriend.

“Are we trying to match it’s some kinda corny couple thing to do?” Hisashi laughs as they put on their runners. 

“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Tetsurou huffs. “It’s almost the end of the year, people are allowed to be couple-y.”

“So says you; so says you,” Hisashi sticks his tongue out in a playful manner.

Only to have it captured by Tetsurou in that quick second it was out, and have it suckled on.

“Le’ guh!” Tetsurou laughs with his lips still wrapped around his boyfriend’s tongue before he releases it from his grasp. “What the hell was that?”

“Me being a loving boyfriend, that’s what,” Tetsurou tugs at Hisashi’s wrist and drags him towards the elevator.

Inside the elevator, they talk about which shopping centre to go to. They have a few options, and while they discuss, Hisashi stares into his eyes like he’s captivated by something.

“Hi~sa~shi~?” Tetsurou nudges at the other’s shoulder gently. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” Hisashi jolts slightly. “Sorry, _this_ shopping centre, right?” he presses onto the correct one on the map app.

\--- 

They take the subway to the mall.

Once there, they head towards the first clothing store they find.

“So, we’re just gonna let each other swipe his card when we purchase stuff?” Hisashi smirks in a mischievous way before he practically buries his nose into a rack of clothes. “Do you think this suits me?”

“You have a sweater with the same pattern home already, Hisashi,” Tetsurou points out. “Do you really think you need another one?”

“Maybe I want a back-up!” Hisashi jokes. “But back to how this shopping spree works… is it really okay if we buy for each other?”

“Yeah… I’ve been working part-time so I can spoil you every once in a while, after all,” he shrugs. “Not to mention I got an internship at this company that starts in a few weeks.”

“You mentioned the internship before,” Hisashi tilts his head to the side. “What’s it for?”

“… Japan’s Volleyball Association,” he confesses. “I know I should’ve told you sooner but—”

“Holy fucking shitballs, you got into _what_?” Hisashi seems to have forgotten there are people around, shouting on top of his lungs. More quietly, he adds, “I’m so proud of you!”

“You can be proud of me all you’d like in bed~” he purrs out.

“Already did, don’t expect me to do it again until the pain in my lower back and ass goes away,” Hisashi is quick to set the rules.

“Always for my baby,” he chuckles.

\--- 

They end up doing a tour of the entire mall as they buy stuff for each other. They went to _lush_ to look at some bath bombs they might try the next day. (They got a bunch of the ‘snow fairy’ and ‘intergalactic’ ones.) They also set foot inside a sex shop (that they had to be ID-ed for) and looked at some funky flavoured lube. (They settled for pineapple and pine and ‘mystery’ flavour.) They also got some lingerie they could try wearing for Valentine's Day. (They chose one for each other.)

After the tour of the mall, they are stood outside a jewellery store. Hisashi is looking at the store’s sign like it puzzles him before turning around to propose something to Tetsurou.

“Tetsurou, I—”

“I know what you want to say, and I’m sorry, I’m stealing your moment, but as selfish as I am, I wanted to be the one to say it,” Tetsurou cuts his boyfriend off. “We may be young and still figuring our lives out, but I know for a fact that I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, Kinoshita Hisashi… but we cannot be wed legally, so here’s just a promise, a simple promise by me, a man named Kuroo Tetsurou to you, Kinoshita Hiashi, that I wish to marry you when we can be legally husbands.”

“Tetsurou—”

“And if you say no, I just did the most embarrassing thing in my entire life,” he adds quickly.

“Did you… get the rings?”

“Why else would we be here? They said I can pick up the rings after 16:00,” he huffs. “Have some faith in me.”

“You’re the man who makes my heart soar and my ass ache, I think I have enough trust in you,” Hisashi giggles, _he giggles_. “I love you so damn much, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“Oh, thank fuck, I was hoping you still loved me,” Tetsurou remarked, walking into the jewellery store.

And when they walk out of the store with two platinum bands, the one with topaz for Hisashi and the one with amethyst for Tetsurou, he can’t be any happier.


End file.
